


Another Video

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Sans makes another video, with an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Another Video

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I think this series name is just gonna stay as "I Don't Know What to Call This" because I honestly have no idea what to call this series.

Sans sat on Edge’s bed scrolling through the internet. Red and Edge were both at work and so was Papyrus. He had today off and had nothing to do. That’s when the idea came to him. He had seen so many videos on his favorite porn site that indulged his kink, he should make another one. He had a few hours before either Red or Edge should be home and he could do it in the shower, easy clean up. He got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed some drinks, taking them back to Edge’s room. He started drinking one. 

He got through two of them just fine, watching videos and looking at memes. Some of the memes made him laugh harder than he probably should of and he sent them to Red. He felt the drinks catch up to him after he finished the third one. It wasn’t serious so he kept going, watching another video. After the fifth one he really started to feel it. He went to the porn site and started watching videos of other people who were doing the same thing he was. He glanced down to see that his magic had formed his bladder. 

He kept watching different videos, getting more desperate as time went on. He had even finished a sixth drink and was starting to regret it. He went back to scrolling through memes. When one made him laugh really hard, he felt a pang in his bladder and groaned. He sent it to Red and then went back to looking at them. As time went on he got more and more pangs from his bladder and decided he should get ready to shoot the video. 

He got up and changed into some different shorts. They were a light grey and would be easier to see it in. He then went to the bathroom with his phone. He sat on the floor and went back to watching the videos of other people doing it. He had already done one video so this shouldn’t be as hard as it was turning out to be. He couldn’t remember exactly how he had set up his phone before. 

He set his phone up different ways, having to stop and hold himself a few times when it got to be too much. He just couldn’t remember which was making things difficult. Once he figured it out he went to the camera on his phone and got it set up. All he had to do now was wait and hit record. This was much more planned out than last time. Last time he hadn’t even meant to do a hold, it just happened and then he decided last minute to do a video. He felt another pang from his bladder, his magic forming his cock. He had to grab his cock to keep from leaking. 

He hit record on his camera and got in the shower. He shifted his weight and held himself as another pang went through him. He couldn’t help a small moan, it felt so good. His plan was put to a screeching halt when he heard the sound of a shortcut. Red. Sans looked at a clock on the wall, he wasn’t supposed to home yet! It wasn’t even time for him to be on a break! Sans let out a little whine as a leak escaped him. 

He heard footsteps in the hall and knew he was gonna be busted. He could stop this whole thing right now and try to pull it off as him just indulging himself, but Red had seen the first video, had offered to help in a video. Before Sans could even make a decision he saw Red in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked to the phone, then to Sans, then back to the phone. Sans watched as the smirk grew on his face. 

“Heya, Sansy”

Sans whined as another leak escaped him and wrapped a hand around his dick. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer.

“You want some help?”

Sans looked to him confused. Red let out a chuckled then came and kneeled in front of him. Sans shook his head, this isn’t what he wanted. Red stood up and moved to stand beside him then. 

“Alright, how about you tell me what you _do_ want?”

Sans moaned as Red kissed his neck and ran a hand along his ribs. More liquid leaked into his shorts and he gasped. Both hands flew to his crotch to hold himself. He knew there was a wet spot. Red looked down and then ran a hand over his bladder, Sans whined. 

“R-Red, I-I can’t hold it much longer”

Red gave a dark chuckle right next to his skull and whispered,

“Isn’t that what they want? Isn’t that what _you_ want? To lose control? I think it’s pretty hot that you’re so into this. It’s ok, Sansy, you got it all set up, just let go”

Sans gasped as his bladder had had enough. It started releasing its contents into his shorts. It ran down his legs and then down the drain. He moaned at the feeling of relief and the pleasure it caused. His legs were shaking and he was already so close, it wouldn’t take much to get him to cum. He pulled his cock out as his stream ended. Red reached a hand down and started stroking him. He started slowly and Sans moaned, which caused him to go faster. 

Sans’s moans grew in volume and he was on the edge in just a few strokes. He tried to warn Red, but all that came out were moans. Red seemed to understand as he sped up. Sans cried out as he came, grabbing onto Red’s shoulder to keep from falling. Red put an arm around him and his legs gave out. Red held him up and continue to stroke him through his orgasm. Once he had come down from his high, Red helped him to sit on the floor. Red then stopped the recording and handed him his phone. 

Sans went to the video and saw that it was longer than the last one. He logged into his account on the website and then posted the video. He gasped when he felt himself be picked up. Red then carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. He climbed on the bed and laid beside him, wrapping him up in his arms. 

“That was fucking hot babe”

Sans blushed and hid his face in Red’s chest. Red chuckled and held him closer. 

“Hey, Red?”

“Yea?”

“Why are you home so early?”

“I got off work early”

“But why?”

Red shrugged and rolled onto his back. Sans laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes. 

“Sans, before you fall asleep on me…”

Sans groaned and opened his eyes. 

“We should get you out of those shorts and get laundry going before the boss gets home”

Sans nodded and slid his shorts off. Red took them and placed them in a laundry basket with a mixture of his and Sans’s dirty clothes. He left with the laundry basket and then came back a few minutes later. He laid back down and Sans laid his head on his chest again. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Red’s soul. Red started petting his skull and Sans fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
